Love & Magic: The Fire Dragon and the Knight
by DarkChild316
Summary: Erza just brought her latest copy of her favorite erotic novel series and as she reads it, she notices the main character bears a striking resemblance to Natsu. When Erza's curiosity gets the best of her, she decides to see if Natsu is as sexually pleasing as the character in her novel. Natsu/Erza. Series Debut. Please R&R.


Surprise ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first installment in my new _**Fairy Tail**_ lemon series Love & Magic. I originally planned to make a sequel to my _**Operation: Fairy Rescue**_ lemon, but then I said to myself: "_**Fairy Tail**_ is way too awesome of a series to do just one big harem lemon story".

So I decided that instead of one big harem lemon, I decided to do a series of one shots involving my favorite pairings in the _**Fairy Tail**_ series. And I can't think of a better way to kick off the series than with my favorite pairing of Natsu/Erza. So sit back, grab a cold one and enjoy because ladies and gentlemen _IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Summary: Erza just brought her latest copy of her favorite erotic novel series and as she reads it, she notices the main character bears a striking resemblance to Natsu. When Erza's curiosity gets the best of her, she decides to see if Natsu is as sexually pleasing as the character in her novel.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Author's notes: This story takes place after the Tartarus Arc. Also everyone has their most recent look as of the most recent chapter in the manga.

* * *

Erza stood pacing back and forth in her apartment room in Fairy Hills. She had been waiting all morning for someone or something to arrive and she was beginning to get impatient. And if one knows Erza Scarlett, then you know that it's not a good idea to keep her waiting.

Erza was so focused on whomever or whatever she was waiting on that she had forgotten to get dressed. She was currently wearing a revealing sleeveless kimono that revealed the top half of her ample breasts and the bottom of her robe came up to mid-thigh and showed off her long, powerful, legs.

Finally she heard a knock on her door and she sprinted to the door and quickly opened it. She then looked down to see a small package addressed to her and she quickly snatched up her package and went back inside her apartment and locked the door.

She quickly went into her room and shut the door and sat on her bed with her parcel in hand. After glancing around and checking that no one was watching her, she quickly opened her package revealing a small orange book titled: _Icha Icha Paradise: Sexual Healing_.

"Hehe, I've waited all morning for you to get here my little friend." Erza said with a perverted look on her face that was very uncharacteristic of the female knight, or at least to anyone that knew her on the surface.

Truth be told, Erza had always been a closet pervert deep down. It was something only a few females in their guild knew about and was one of the biggest reasons she never had any problem with her male guild mates seeing her naked or never felt uneasy when she was around one of her male guild mates when they were naked.

But she had always been very good at suppressing her hidden perverse tendencies around her fellow guild mates. Among those tendencies was her secret fondness for smut and erotic novels that she had been secretly reading since she was 12, four years before the legal Fiore age.

When she was finally old enough to legally purchase a subscription to the Icha Icha series she had done so and made sure to always have them specially delivered to her home. Now here she was in her room and was about to read her latest edition of her favorite smut novel.

"All right, here we go." Erza eagerly said as she opened the book and began to read. The novel was about a man who was taking a trip to his doctor and his doctor was a sexy redhead in a skimpy doctor's outfit and she decided that she had a special type of healing in mind for her patient.

"_Giggle, alright Mr. Patient, now just lay back and let me do all the work kay." the nurse said as she slowly began to strip the charismatic, spiky-haired man making a torturous and teasing task out of the chore._

_She finally finished relieving the man out of all his clothes and she smiled at the size of the man's stiff erection and she grinned as she put on a show for the man and began to strip off her skimpy nurse's outfit until her glorious body was fully revealed._

"Wow looks like this issue is just as spicy as the last one. Not only that but this guy sounds like a total stud. He kind of reminds me of someone though." Erza said to herself as the man's appearance in the book reminded her of someone though she couldn't figure out who.

_The charismatic man kneeled between the nurse's legs and his energetic tongue began lapping away at the busty redhead's folds. The redheaded nurse grinned and moaned with glee as her folds were teased and the man looked up at the sexy nurse with his dark, yet lively obsidian eyes._

"_Does that please you my lusty nurse." The man said with a cool and cocky smirk on his face._

"_Oh Mr. Patient you're so naughty." The busty redhead said in a sweet and tempting voice and the spiky-haired man's only response was a lecherous toothy smirk._

"_Well then if you loved that, then what I'm going to do next will really blow your mind." The man said as he kept the nurse's legs spread and positioned himself between her legs._

"Damn, things are heating up. This guy in this story is just so cool, so cocky, and so badass, so…so much like him." Erza said as her legs cringed at the thought of her secret crush and finally her desire overcame her as she undid her robe revealing her toned, voluptuous body and she began to pleasure herself.

She had been having frequent fantasies about the Dragon Slayer since he had saved her life from sacrificing herself at the Tower of Heaven. Her dreams had frequently been haunted with perverse fantasies of her and the pink-haired Dragon Slayer going at it for hours nonstop.

Her fantasies varied from the two of them having slow, loving and passionate sex, to him absolutely dominating her in bed and having his way with her. With all of the perverse fantasies she had had about him, it was a miracle she hadn't pounced on him every time he was near her.

But now the character's resemblance to Natsu in his appearance and mannerisms made her snap and she had to relieve herself otherwise she'd go crazy. So she decided to relieve some of her sexual tension using the actions of her favorite book to help her please herself.

_The spiky-haired man's manhood pummeled into the lusty redhead's core and the naughty nurse mewled in pleasure as her ample breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. The man watched almost hypnotized as the nurse's breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts._

_She wrapped her arms around her partner's strong back as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked his cock with each thrust. The redheaded woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as the spiky-haired man pounded into her warmth._

"Mm, Natsu. God yes that feels so good." Erza moaned as her slender fingers teased her folds and her body writhed in pleasure as her head swirled with thoughts of Natsu pounding her into orgasmic oblivion.

_The charismatic man then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and began to caress them. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands as he groped them causing the busty nurse to moan as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member._

_By now the redhead had lost all control of her own body as she was mow being controlled by the spiky-haired stud who continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy while continuing to squeeze and tease the redhead's sensitive tits._

"_Oh yes, oh Natsu!"_ Erza said her moans steadily growing louder as she was now using one hand to squeeze her breasts and using the other to finger her folds, all while imagining it was Natsu ravaging her body like this.

_The spiky-haired stud continued to send his hips charging into hers until her walls clamped down on his cock causing him to fire a heavy burst of semen into her womb. The busty nurse's eyes went white with ecstasy as he filled her to the brim with his essence._

"NATSU!" Erza screamed as her back arched and she came hard from her perverse fantasies of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. She then collapsed in a heap on her bed her mind completely blown at the pleasure she had just felt.

"Damn that was intense, if the real Natsu is anything like the guy in that book, then good God I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself if we went at it. But there's no way that Natsu could be that good…or could he?" Erza said to herself and her mind was deep in thought.

Was it in any way possible that the real Natsu that she knew and loved could be as much of a sexual stud in bed as his counterpart in the book? The more she thought about it, the more curious she became and the more she wanted to see if her beliefs were true.

Finally she made up her mind and she decided to see if her beloved Natsu was as good in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield. And she knew exactly how she wanted to do it as a perverted grin appeared on her face as she quickly got dressed and headed over to Natsu's house.

_**~Moments Later at Natsu's House~**_

Natsu was currently headed home after getting back from an S-Class mission. The Fire Dragon Slayer had been back to the guild to see his friends that he hadn't seen since he set out on his mission one week ago.

Conspicuous by her absence was the resident swordswoman of Fairy Tail Erza, who hadn't been seen all day which was very, uncharacteristic for the redheaded knight. Natsu and his fellow guild mates all guessed that she was out doing some kind of training, but little did Natsu know that Erza was planning the biggest surprise of his life.

"Ah man, I can't wait to get inside and get something to eat. After a mission like that, I hope I don't have any more assignments for a while." Natsu said as he unlocked his home and stepped into his house.

The moment he entered his home and closed the door, he immediately sensed someone else's presence and Natsu looked around to see who could be intruding in his house, but he didn't see anyone. All of a sudden he was hit with a sharp, heavy blow to the back of the head and he was out.

_**~Minutes later~**_

"Ow man, what hit me. It feels like someone hit me over the back of the head with a hammer or something." Natsu said as he woke up to find that he was in his room laying on his bed and he had been stripped of all his clothes with the exception of his boxers.

"What the hell, where are my clothes." Natsu said as he looked around for his clothes before he heard a seductive giggle and he looked and saw Erza standing in his room and his eyes widened at what she was currently wearing.

Erza was wearing what he could only describe as the skimpiest and seductive nurse's outfit he had ever seen in his life. It was a low-cut one-piece nurse's dress with the top so low-cut it exposed the top half of her ample bosom.

The bottom of it came up past her thighs and just barely covered her deliciously plump ass. To top it off she was wearing high-heeled calf-length white boots. All in all the outfit made the already attractive swordswoman look even more delicious.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Erza said in a sexy, seductive voice as she walked up to the bed with a sway in her hips before climbing up onto the bed and seductively crawling up to Natsu and straddling his lap and she noticed the confused look on Natsu's face.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Um Erza, you mind telling me just what the hell is going on here." Natsu asked and Erza blushed heavily before answering.

"Well….you see I kind of have this um, fondness for erotic novels and I recently got my most recent edition of my favorite erotic novel series. You may have heard of it it's called Icha Icha Paradise." Erza said and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Who hasn't heard of Icha Icha Paradise, it's the most popular series of erotic novels on the planet. It's basically to written porn what Playboy TV is to visual porn." Natsu said and he quickly placed his hands over his mouth and Erza just giggled at him.

"Well now, who would have guessed that the Fire Dragon Slayer is a closet pervert?" Erza teased and Natsu scoffed at this.

"This is coming from the supposed prim and proper Erza Scarlett. The same woman who's now straddling me wearing a slutty nurse outfit." Natsu said.

"Touché Natsu. But the reason I'm dressed like this is because one of the characters in my most recent novel bears a certain resemblance to a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer who I've been crazy about for quite some time." Erza said and this came as a true shock to Natsu.

"Wait, What! Erza are you trying to say that you're in love with me or something." Natsu asked her and she giggled at her beloved Dragon Slayer.

"Of course I am Natsu." Erza said as she swayed her ample bosom at him and Natsu was absolutely stunned at hearing that Erza had feelings for him.

"Erza, how long have you felt like this about me?" Natsu asked the redheaded swordswoman.

"Truth be told Natsu, I've loved you ever since you saved me from sacrificing my own life at the Tower of Heaven, but I was so scared to admit my feelings because I was so scared of having my heart hurt again like I did with Jellal." Erza admitted just before Natsu kissed her.

Erza's mind mentally melted at kissing her beloved Dragon Slayer as he framed her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Erza and Natsu's tongues battled each other for dominance with neither one willing to back down.

Natsu felt like he was on cloud nine as he never envisioned that his first kiss with a woman would be so enjoyable, or that Erza would be the woman kissing him. It was pure bliss and neither one wanted the kiss to end, but ultimately Natsu broke the kiss and smiled at Erza.

"Erza, I would never do anything to hurt you. I care more about you, probably more than I care about myself." Natsu said and Erza smiled at him.

"Oh Natsu, that's just like you, it's part of the reason I decided to do this, in addition to satisfying my own curiosity, I wanted to show you just how much I love you." Erza said and Natsu flashed his trademark toothy grin.

"Well then if that's the case, allow me to take care of you my lovely redheaded nurse." Natsu said as he reached up and cupped her breasts and began to grope her.

Erza cried out in surprise at Natsu's sudden assault on her person as he began teasing her breasts just like the character in her racy books and this caused her excitement to quickly grow. She stopped him for a moment to quickly remove his boxers before going on to remove her revealing nurse's outfit.

"Holy shit." Natsu said as he got his first look at Erza's amazing body. She was an absolute vision of perfection with her smooth porcelain skin, large breasts, smooth and slender waist, curvy hips and her deliciously plump ass and long powerful legs.

"Like what you see Natsu." Erza said as she posed for Natsu and Natsu was totally at a loss for words for the first time in his life, but the reaction of his lower body was all the answer that Erza needed.

_"Wow, it's even bigger that I read about."_ Erza thought to herself as she licked her lips and she gripped Natsu cock and began stroking him up and down while using her hands to palm and caress his balls, her actions mimicking everything she read in her books.

Erza sultrily giggled as she pumped Natsu's erection and leaned close to his testicles before slowly started to lick on them. Chills of pleasure ran down his spine at the new sensations of pleasure he was feeling as she rubbed his tower and stirred her tongue on his balls.

Natsu's toes curled as Erza slowly began blowing on his testicles and giggled as she eyes the head of his member. She planted tender kisses against the tip and licked against it. Erza's tongue rubbed and wagged on the head of Natsu's hardness before smothering her large tits on it.

He gripped the bed tightly and Erza giggled again as she rubbed her ample cleavage on his stiff cock. The cherry-haired Dragon Slayer held still for the time being as she kneaded and pressed her ample chest on his member and he moaned in delight as her pleasuring of his cock.

She licked the head and her tongue targeted the exposed foreskin of it. She moaned at the taste which she found highly enjoyable and licked it while Natsu on instinct began to thrust his hardness into her breasts causing them to jiggle on his shaft.

Erza watched as his hilt pumped upright through her ample mounds and she teasingly trailed her tongue against one of the veins. The Fire Dragon Slayer's manhood jerked up into Erza's breasts and she licked it as it flew through her jiggling mounds.

Erza squeezed and massaged Natsu's throbbing manhood as he rocketed his erection into her bouncing bosom. She placed her mouth on top of his member and twirled her tongue around his cock. Natsu gritted his teeth in pleasure while his lover's tongue worked on his glory and coated the head with her warm saliva.

Natsu knew that with how well Erza was massaging his cock, it wouldn't be much longer before he came and his thoughts were proven accurate when he felt his erection twitch inside of her mouth. Erza opened her mouth and seductively blew on his foreskin before taking it back in.

Natsu thrust his hilt into his lover's cleavage and mouth moaning all the while as her warm breasts and mouth kept him stimulated. She rubbed and kneaded her orbs together on his throbbing length while stirring her tongue against Natsu's erection.

He felt his balls tightening and groaned as his limit had come. The cherry-haired man's erection exploded inside of Erza's mouth and she accepted the load of semen that filled her mouth well enough to stick to the inside of her throat.

She proceeded to swallow most of the thick substance before freeing her lover's hilt from her mouth and before panting. She saw the pleased look on Natsu's face and grinned as she stroked his cock one more time with her breasts.

Natsu groaned as his cock began to spasm again and it fired another burst of semen onto her face. Erza's eyes sparkled with lust as Natsu's cum coated her face and breasts and she began using her fingers to sensuously wipe his cum off her before she sexily licked it off her fingers.

"Salty, yet sweet. A nice combination Natsu." Erza said as she savored the taste of Natsu's cum like she would some of her favorite sweets. Natsu chuckled at her before flipping them over and spreading her legs apart.

"Well I guess it's time I returned the favor Erza." Natsu said as he lowered her head down to her folds and she bit her lip in anticipation as she knew what was about to happen.

He moved his head to her womanhood and hungrily licked his lips teasingly began tracing her folds and she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Natsu began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

Erza's blush grew deep as Natsu's tongue licked and slobbered on her clit. He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The swordswoman gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper.

Natsu found the look on her face too cute and his fingers spread her folds apart. They slithered into her lower orifice and her pupils shrank as his fingers entered her. She moaned as she felt his fingers start to rub the inside of her womanhood and she moaned as his fingers wiggled inside of her pussy.

Erza watched as Natsu licked her clit before moving up a bit to start kissing her stomach that was quite toned and flat from her many years of training to keep herself strong. She whimpered as his fingers brushed against her innards and he placed delicate kisses on her navel.

It was then his tongue began licking her stomach until he spread her folds and licked her aroused walls. Natsu wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. The redheaded knight moaned as Natsu licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit.

Erza moaned as Natsu's tongue rubbed against her innards and wiggled inside of her. Due to her sensitivity to this, Erza could tell she wouldn't last for much longer and all Natsu did to sense this was look at her face. He swayed his tongue inside of Erza and gathered her wetness.

Natsu's tongue wagged inside of Erza until she finally released her streams of arousal and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and he sat back and smiled at his redheaded loved and she returned the gesture.

Natsu then sat back against the headboard and Erza straddled him once more and placed her hands on his shoulders. He gripped her waist as she nodded to him before sinking down his hilt and breaking her hymen.

Erza moaned before beginning to roll her hips forward and she wrapped her arms around Natsu. He placed his hands on her plump ass as she thrust downward onto his cock and he started to thrust upward into her warmth.

His length crashed against her walls and her breasts jiggled against his muscular chest. Natsu held onto Erza's plump rear as it smacked against his lap and she looked back as he sent his length flying upright into her body.

She moaned as Natsu pounded his erection into her core and she rolled her hips forward. The pleasure she felt from their lovemaking was driving her crazy as Erza rode Natsu's throbbing member and she held onto him for support.

Natsu jerked his length upright into Erza's warmth and he moaned at the feeling of her warm innards milking his cock. Erza's breasts bounced and heaved against his chest as she wiggled her hips to grind his raging member as he jerked it into her innards.

His throbbing cock slammed against her walls and she whimpered at this. Erza slightly separated from Natsu and leaned back to have her breasts heave in front of him; tempting him to seize the orbs. Immediately taking the invitation, Natsu reached forward and cupped the bouncing orbs.

He groped and caressed them as they bounced high into the air. She moaned at this as it added to her arousal and Natsu planted his lips on her tit before suckling it. Erza couldn't believe the pleasure her body was feeling thanks to Natsu's mighty thrusts and she kissed the cherry-haired man.

Brown eyes stared in exuberant black ones as Erza and Natsu's tongues began to battle. They vigorously rubbed together and she lifted one hand to stroke his cheek. Soon, Erza's innards clamped down on Natsu's manhood and he moaned into her mouth as he released an eruption of cum that exploded out of her tightness.

Even with their release pouring onto the bed, Natsu and Erza's lips didn't separate at all for one second. They continued stroking one another and they eventually separated lips to cuddle each other. Natsu and Erza held each other dearly and both lovers nuzzled each other.

"Natsu, that was simply amazing." Erza said to her beloved Dragon Slayer who chuckled at his redheaded lover.

"Glad you enjoyed it, care for some more Erza?" Natsu said and Erza smirked before she flipped them over and he was now on top of her. Both lovers smiled at each other before slid his member through her folds and once again began to thrust.

Natsu thrust his length into Erza's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Natsu palmed Erza's breasts once again and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed.

Natsu slammed his manhood into Erza's hot core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt coursing through her body from as Natsu's thrusts rumbled her innards.

Erza let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Natsu's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that grinded him with each thrust. The busty redhead whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together once again.

Natsu and Erza licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Erza bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Natsu's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth.

Natsu and Erza's tongues did battle once again as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Natsu kneaded Erza's large breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding.

Erza moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her cherry-haired lover continued to pleasure her. Natsu broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Erza's tightening womanhood.

Erza planted her lips on Natsu's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey. Natsu moaned as he pounded his length deeply into her tight walls and she howled at her lover's cock stretching her out as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements.

Erza moaned as Natsu's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Erza carried on with nibbling Natsu's neck and he moaned as he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Natsu sent his hips jetting forth into Erza's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the redheaded woman's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and their bodies trebled with ecstasy.

The Fire Dragon Slayer took his cum-covered member out of Erza and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Erza trailed her finger underneath Natsu's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

"Oh Natsu, there's one more thing that I wanted to try with you." Erza seductively said and Natsu rolled his eyes at how lustful his lover was.

"Oh alright why not, so what is it." Natsu said and a kinky grin lit up on Erza's face as she got on all fours and held her ass out for him. Natsu smirked at what she had in mind as he got behind her and began rubbing his cock onto her rectum.

Erza shivered in pleasure at what was about to happen and Natsu smirked before giving Erza's plump ass a nice sharp smack before he slid himself inside of her ass and both lovers moaned in ecstasy before Natsu began to thrust once again.

Erza loudly moaned as her cherry-haired lover plowed his erection into her rear and he placed his chest against her back. Erza gripped the mattress tightly as Natsu slammed his hardness into her ass and her breasts swayed forward.

A grin spread across her face as the Dragon Slayer's erection flew into her and Natsu cupped her breasts. He licked Erza's neck before she framed his face and kissed him as her tongue entered his mouth.

Their tongues fought as Natsu shot his hips forward and he kneaded and caressed her breasts. Erza stroked Natsu's face with her free hand and he sank his fingers into her jiggling orbs. His fingers circled her aroused tits before gripping and pinching them.

By now both Natsu's obsidian eyes and Erza's bright brown ones were completely clouded with lust as it completely took control of their senses as Erza fell onto her front. She reached underneath and starting fingering herself as she reared onto her knees.

Natsu drove his member between Erza's ass mounds and her fingers wriggled inside of her wetness. He nipped at her neck before nibbling on it with his sharp canines and licking it afterwards.

The blush from the earlier rounds hadn't left her face and his tongue rubbed against her neck as she removed her fingers from her innards. With a groan, Natsu came into Erza's ass and everything in her mind went blank at that very moment.

Erza collapsed in a heap onto the bed and she took Natsu with her and the two smiled at each other and from the lust in their eyes they both could tell that they wanted more. So Erza quickly straddled Natsu once again and he gripped Erza's ass and slid himself back into her and began to thrust once again.

Erza's ass started to constrict around his member as he plunged into her and the lusty redhead moaned and her body shivered in pleasure as Natsu's cock slammed into her ass that repeatedly tapped against his lap.

Natsu closed his eyes and smiled in pure bliss about how Erza's tight rear felt as he pounded into it while moving his hands up to once again begin groping her breasts. At this point Erza's mind was totally wild with lust and she was lewdly screaming like a two-dollar slut as the pleasure took over her senses.

Erza's face formed into true lust as she once again found herself lost in total ecstasy as she moaned from how strong Natsu's cock felt on the inside of her tight rear while she began rolling her hips and the Dragon Slayer smiled at how warm and tight his lover's ass turned out to be.

Natsu then brought his face to Erza's breasts and began to suckle her tits while taking his left hand off her breasts and moving it down to her heated womanhood where he began to rub his fingers on her folds to raise her arousal further.

Natsu smiled at how erratic Erza breathing turned from her extra arousal sources being teased and from the pleasured look on her face as he listened to her screams of lust which sounded like music to his ears as he thundered his cock into her clapping ass cheeks.

Natsu moaned in delight as the rear mounds of her ass clapped on his member as he continued to send his cock pistonning into her ass. Erza thought Natsu's member in her ass just felt too good as she continued working her hips to match his thrusts.

Erza's lust burned hotter than the fires of Natsu's magic as Natsu continued to finger Erza's pussy while thrashing his cock into her ass and he growled as he caressed and suckled her heaving mound of flesh that jiggled in his palm while she started caressing her free mound.

Erza still shivered at Natsu's bulging cock repeatedly hitting into her ass while her pussy turned wet from his fingering and the fondling of her breasts and they both moaned as Natsu dug his fingers into her warmth that was turning wetter due to her rising arousal.

Natsu let out a husky growl at the plump rear clapping together on his length as he sent it ramming into her rectum and Erza moaned loudly as she felt herself almost ready to come at almost any second.

Natsu sensed this and continued ramming his cock into Erza's ass until her ass wrenched around his cock, squeezing it like a boa constrictor and causing it to fire a heavy burst of semen into Erza's ass.

Erza let a lewd expression build on her face before collapsing backwards and off of him onto the bed in a dreamy, ecstasy filled haze. Natsu smiled at his lover as he pulled the covers over their warm and flushed bodies and the both cuddled up to one another.

"Wow that was amazing, I knew you were a talented wizard Natsu, but I never would have guessed that talent translated to being such a stud in the bedroom." Erza said and Natsu grinned at his lover.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Erza, but it's like I always say, I never back away from a challenge." Natsu said and Erza comically rolled her eyes.

"You're just as cocky as ever Natsu, but maybe that's why I love you so much." Erza said.

"And I love you too Erza and I promise that you'll never be lonely again as long as you're by my side, I promise you that." Natsu said and Erza smiled at her beloved Dragon Slayer before the two of them kissed each other one last time and fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Well there you have in ladies and gentlemen, a new series and another masterpiece to my already impressive resume. I apologize if anyone was looking forward to that harem lemon with Natsu that I originally had planned, but as stated before I decided that with how awesome of a series _**Fairy Tail**_ is and how badass Natsu is, one big harem lemon just doesn't do him justice.

So I decided to turn it into a series of one-shots with Natsu going at it with some of the sexiest women in _**Fairy Tail**_. And it's not just Natsu that involved in this series, you can check out my profile page to see all of the pairings that will be featured in this series. Now let me make one thing clear about this series, this is strictly for pairings that I like in _**Fairy Tail**_. Any pairings that I don't like or am not too keen on won't be featured.

Now as for which pairing is next, well that's up to you that fans. You can choose between Natsu/Lucy, Natsu/Mirajane, Natsu/Lisanna, Natsu/Wendy or Natsu/Cana. I'll set up a poll on my page and whichever pairing gets the most votes will be the pairing I'll do next. So stay tuned and as always don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
